


Do I Have To Do Everything?

by jadestrick



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got WAY too much to do.  Written May 17, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have To Do Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Do I Have to Do Everything?  
> Author: jadestrick aka Meg  
> Character/Pairing: Sam & Jack Established (which is SO not normal for Meg the Angst Queen O_o)  
> Rating: Not even PG  
> Genre: Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff  
> Spoilers: Nah  
> Summary: Sam's got WAY too much to do  
> Disclaimer: I own a vanilla latte that I'm drinking, a few Neil Gaiman books and I borrowed this laptop. Alas, none of these characters are mine and I claim nothing. This world is unfair. I AM out of debt though (yes I WILL be bragging about this for a while getoverit).  
> A/N: This is random and quick and TOTALLY unbetaed, so any mistakes are all me and my high-on-cough-syrup-brain, but there shouldn't be more than...ya know, ONE. :P  
> A/N 2: This is dedicated to triciabyrne1978 who always seems to get interrupted whilst working on her charts. :D Yeah, I don't know WHERE it came from, hon. It just occurred to me while I was washing my hair and wouldn't shut up.

She didn't get behind. No seriously. It wasn't in her nature. She always got everything in on time. She'd never gone out for drinks with her college roomie when she had homework. Sure, she did it fast, but it seemed far more important. Even when Mark's cute friend had asked her to go on a McD's run _by themselves_ , she had looked over the pile of textbooks and regretfully declined. Nope. She was responsible. She did her work. She got everything done quickly and efficiently.

So WHY was she surrounded by paperwork?!?!?!

She clenched her teeth in frustration and glared at the mission report for P4R-886 from two days ago. Daniel had given her a list of the artifacts they had unearthed and studied. Yeah, it was one of _those_ planets. Normally, she hadn't minded _those_ planets. Some of the stuff could actually be rather interesting. Usually, she helped Daniel sweep dirt off of a pot, but on this particular mission, she'd been cramping and felt rather like sitting on the dirt, glaring at the trees and wrinkling her nose at the Colonel's snores.

It worked out actually since these artifacts were of Jaffa descent and Teal'c had been more than willing to explain this and that to Daniel.

It _hadn't_ worked out because over half of them had been full of technology to study.

Which she hadn't been able to do yet.

Which led to the problem of the mission report.

Her eyes tore away from the report as her email inbox blipped with a message from Walter explaining that he had been detecting some bizarre EMF readings throughout the base and if she had a second, could she come to the control room. Before she could respond, Dr. Lee entered her lab.

"Major Carter, we need your help."

Sam didn't even look up. "With what, Bill?"

"Uhhh, well, it's.......Felger."

Sam flopped her head onto her desk, raised back up quickly and followed Lee to his labs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

15 minutes later, she was helping Lee and his assistants clean up after a _slightly minor_ explosion caused by Felger's latest invention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later, she was in General Hammond's office explaining that actually, no, she _hadn't_ okayed this particular experiment, but (for Felger's benefit) if he _could_ get it to work, it could be useful for future developments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

32 minutes later, Daniel had interrupted her determined stride back to her office to tell her that she absolutely HAD to see the technology that the fancy schmancy artifact produced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, the device broke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, Sam was still trying to fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 hours and 45 minutes later, the Colonel shoved them out of the lab (at gunpoint practically) and directed them to the mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 hours and 15 minutes later, she helped Siler patch up the EMF emitter that was apparently acting up and crashing laptops within a three room radius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 hours and 23 minutes later (because she was _just that good_ ), she was back in General Hammond's office explaining that yes, the problem had been fixed, and that no, she swore on her career that it would never happen again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 hours and 25 minutes later, she returned to Daniel's lab to fix the device. Daniel was snoring and drooling on a really old textbook. She tinkered around for about an hour until Daniel muttered something about a sarcophagus in his sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 hours and 18 minutes later, she looked at her watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 hours and 20 minutes later, she exhaustedly returned to her lab.

And blinked.

She had left all her mission reports and study materials and blueprints scattered on her desk. Now they were all neatly stacked and organized. She hesitantly walked toward them and reached for the mission report pile. She opened the report at the top and browsed, only to find that it had been completed. Typed and organized, the only blank space left was for her signature.

She picked up the next one in the pile. Same thing.

As she opened the last report in the stack, a purple post-it note stood out against the white paper.

 _There. They’re done._

 _Don't tell anyone._

 _O'Malley's in twenty._

 _Love you,  
Jack_

 _P.S. This Post-It will self-destruct in two seconds._

Sam grinned, pocketed the Post-It, spent ten minutes signing the reports, delivered them to the General, changed out of her BDUs and escaped.


End file.
